The conflict before Infinity War
by Gracekim20
Summary: Set in Mid-September, Grace learns something new about Green's past and future but with Green's next mission with Patch swiftly approaching, will Green leave Grace on good terms before Infinity war? (Occurs at the same time as Patch's PJ Masks adventure)


The conflict before Infinity War -Prelude to Universal Knight stage four and across the Multiverse

 **This is another short story written by Nazo the mysterious hedgehog and myself.**

 **Nazo/Green is Nazo the mysterious hedgehog's OC as always. There are mentions of gravity falls characters, Marvel characters and final space characters. This will give hints to future events.**

 **The stuff about the cult is purely fiction and this story slightly overlaps with Patch's 'A PJ Masks Night Adventure' story. Specifically the ending. Enjoy! ;D**

Nazo was chasing down people dressed in robes. "Use the scissors before he finds us!" One of them yelled as they used a pair of Dimension Scissors. Nazo silently tracked them down until he lost track of one. The others were terminated by the Dip from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

Grace enjoyed time at Disneyland Paris.

Grace loved going on the Big Thunder Mountain rollercoaster ride. It was an exhilarating experience for the group of friends. She could've sworn she saw a green blur while on the ride.

"Green? I thought you were going on a mission with Patch" She wondered.

"I'm going to meet with him after he's finished his mission in a Disney Junior world" Green replied.

The green hedgehog looked around.

"I'm using a special machine to talk with you from the Mirror Dimension. An older version of me is here. He's going to show up soon." He sounded very uneasy as he spoke.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked, with concern.

"You have to leave the park. An... A... A cult. Lives in the catacombs of the Disney Parks." He looked around while talking. "In a distant multiverse. The Cult tried to takeover the world of the Looney Tunes. Their members are many across time and space..." He looked around. "A very vulgar cartoon character showed The Cult how to communicate with cultists using the Disney company." Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Uh oh. What about the other people here?" Grace asked, quickly as she tried to get down.

The ground broke open, out of it came Nazo. He saw a mascot Mickey Mouse and did the unthinkable by killing it. He made a bloody scene that scared anyone nearby. "The Cult is many. They love hiding in plain sight. They love posing as something sweet." He had a pretty sadistic grin as he saw the carnage. This was not the Nazo Grace knew.

"Nazo! What are you doing?!" Grace cried.

The being looked down at Grace. "It would seem you're ignorant. Take a look at that dead mouse." At first, they saw a normal dead person but an evil in the form of black smoke came out and tried to reanimate the dead cultist and the mascot suit. Nazo grabbed the darkness with psychic powers and destroyed it. "He couldn't just die. He had to spread far and wide... Walt's greatest mistake haunts us all." He then cleaned up the mess and made people completely forget what they saw. Except for Grace and maybe a friend or two.

"Greatest mistake? What are you talking about?!" Grace continued to pester him with questions.

Nazo looked at Grace in a condescending manner. "That was merely the catalyst towards the mistake." He then asked a serious real life question in regards to animation. "Who is the first named Toon and which Cartoon was the first to have synchronize sound?" He was baiting Grace by testing her knowledge in animation.

"Is it oh what a knight and Felix the cat?" Grace asked.

"Wrong!" He sounded serious. "Little Nemo. 1911. The character of Little Nemo was taken from a comic strip." He showed an animation clip. It showed the character of Little Nemo. "Little Nemo has been mostly forgotten. Along with Gertie the Dinosaur of her namesake soundless animation." Nazo then showed something familiar to himself.

It was a bouncing ball from sing-a-longs. "Ko-ko Song Car-Tunes. This animation was the first to use synchronize sound. In 1924, Max Fleisher and his brother Dave used their animation studio to pioneer so much that has been forgotten, disregarded and taken for granted. Bouncing Ball based sing-a-longs all began because of them. Fleisher Studios created the first synchronized sound. But Walt paid off the media to lie! So, his cartoon could steal the credit." Nazo was curious how Grace would react.

"That's can't be true. People just think his cartoon was first because not everyone is aware or alive when it started. In a lifetime, it is very hard to watch every cartoon in existence, old friend" Grace replied in disappointment at his unnecessary anger.

However, Nazo showed several news articles and even online website pages. On almost every single website, Steamboat Willie was regarded as being the first synchronized sound based cartoon. "That is true for mortals. They can hardly last a century."

Suddenly Green showed up out of nowhere. "Don't you have something better to do than belittle my friend."

Nazo looked at Green and chuckled. "My how the mighty have fallen. We're so close. The end is scary." He just faded, as if he wasn't there.

Green looked at Grace. "Grace..."

"Was...that really you or a shadow of your former self?" Grace asked while avoiding eye contact.

He paused for but a moment. "That was my past... And my future... What did he tell you?" He had a feeling everything was different now.

"That apparently everyone thinks Walt's first Mickey cartoon was the first sound cartoon " Grace stated.

Green blinked his eyes. "Haven't you seen any of the Disney Archives or documentaries? Most of the old records and documentaries make that claim. Especially old advertisement." He felt a little surprised she didn't know about Walt's greatest lie. "Ko-ko Song Car-Tunes was the first. I know because I've spent time researching Max and Dave Fleisher and their studio."

"Um Green, I may be a Disney fan but I don't know EVERYTHING" Grace pointed out, in a slightly sour tone.

He was slight startled by that answer.

"What else did that Nazo say?" he then waited while looking concerned.

"He mentioned little Nemo, Gertie and something about a cult being disguised as Disney characters. I'm just really confused. I...I need to go home" Grace said in a soft voice.

"Was he trying to confuse me? People only think that Mickey cartoon was the first sound cartoon because they haven't done enough research. I mean it wasn't until I saw that history of mickey mouse video that I found out about dear Oswald and he ended up becoming my new favourite" She added, quietly.

The hedgehog had a look on his face similar to the one Eclipsa Butterfly had when she was told by Star that Marco was serving as squire to Sir Lavabo, the Knight of the Wash. "I haven't gone on an adventure with Little Nemo in a long time. Gertie is a very personal, close to the heart matter." He lowered his head for a moment, the clouds seemed to darken.

When Green looked up, he had that same blank yet frighteningly serious look that Eclipsa Butterfly had when she confronted her daughter in order to save Mewni.

Grace felt frightened and decided to leave for the hotel. "What a fine day." One of her friends declared as they had fun at the hotel before bed.

At the lockers of the swimming pool, Grace finished washing up. She screamed when she saw Green again with that same expression on his face. It seemed to rain outside as he spoke. "The Cult is everywhere. They suppress the truth to make the people ignorant. They promote ethnic aggression. They praise demonic and satanic practices. They want to force the worlds to enter Utopia as it was originally envisioned in the book Utopia." He had that expression on his face the whole time. "Walt's greatest mistake...was when he made that unholy deal in an act of desperation. They want more but soon, They will fail when they made a tremendous mistake." Now Grace began to wonder, did Walt Disney actually make a deal with a devil or a force of evil without realizing it?

"G-green? What's going on? What's this mistake about? Green?" Grace asked in a scared voice.

"The Cult is powerful. So long as people blindly praise and love the Disney and continue to give a thunderous applause to their efforts of buying to become large. The globe is doomed." He seemed serious.

"It's...just a company. It's not gonna cause world war 3" Grace said, nervously.

Upon realising that words were not getting through to him, she ran.

While she ran, she bumped a faceless being in a black suit. After a few seconds, tentacles came out of his back.

Nobody else seemed to saw what Grace was witnessing.

She blasted it with fire and ran the opposite direction to get out of the park.

Then she selected her dad on her contacts.

"Please pick up, I need to get home " she muttered.

Eventually she heard a familiar laugh. "Hello Grace. Running again are we?" It was Bill Cipher. "I time-travelled to see Thanos come by. Also, Green has kept knowledge from you." The triangle shaped being said.

"Damn it! Not you again? Don't you have anyone else to torment? Wait Thanos is coming?! Why doesn't everyone know this?" Grace questioned in alarm.

Bill just laughed a bit. "You fell asleep in the hotel. Knowledge of The Cult is too much for you to handle." Bill then grabbed Grace by her hands. "As for you. I just like you kid. **Your creator** made a pretty fine series of stories about me and those idiots." He began to dance with Grace against her will.

"So, you can see beyond?" Grace asked, ignoring the four wall.

Bill Cipher floated with Grace. "Yeah, but let's cut to the chase. You should know that Green has always known about The Cult. He's just been hoping they haven't touched your world." He then showed the end credit scene from 'The Avengers' (called 'Avengers Assemble' in the UK because a show has the name 'The Avengers' already) with Thanos at the end. "He's also known that old Lil' Boy Blue turned Grimace will be coming."

"He was blue? I couldn't tell from the lighting" Grace said, sheepishly.

"What does Thanos have to do with this cult?" She added.

Bill just laughed a little. "You got that right. As for The Cult, he's blissfully ignorant of their actions. He's too obsessed with Stark." Bill seemed pleased as he talked.

"So...why am I here?" Grace questioned.

"You didn't notice? You fell asleep in the middle of the park. You're napping. Didn't you notice the unusual fast pace of things?" Bill was being truthful for once. "Also, keep away from that tentacle guy. Unlike me, he'll actually kill you." He said as Green showed up.

The hedgehog shook his head. "You just had to time travel and make more paradoxes again." Green said to his frenemy.

The triangle floated away from Grace. "Don't act all high and mighty with me, Ash tray. You've RESET time many times for your benefit. I have a right to go into moments where I can't alter history or my fate."

"You're middle management, Bill." Green remarked in regards to their power differences.

Bill rolled his eye around slowly. "Well I feel offended. That's a lot of mouth coming from someone too lazy to just end Weirdmageddon with a snap of his fingers." He crossed his arms.

Green narrowed his eyes. "You know why I can't do that, Bill."

Bill kept pushing. "But of course. How silly of me."

Suddenly Glossaryck came through a portal.

The blue magical being yelled out. "Globgor!" He then realized he was in Bill's arms. "Globgor?" He gulped hard, as if he didn't expect to be in the position he was in. For Glossaryck this was unexpected...or was it?

Bill looked at Glossaryck, he then looked at Green. "Globgor, but of course. Why don't we all talk about our pal Globgor?"

Shortly after Bill said this, Star came through the portal and grabbed Glossaryck. "Glossaryck. How many times do I have to tell you not to run with Marco's Dimensional Scissors?" She said as she returned home and the portal closed.

Bill twirled his cane while waiting for Grace's response.

"Why is Glosaryck still like that? I know about Globgor, Eclipsa's monster husband and Meteora's dad" Grace stated to Bill's surprise.

He did however grin when he said: "Really? Did you know Green and I were college buddies with Globgor? Did he tell you about that time when we caused a famine just for laughs?"

Green narrowed his eyes at Bill. "That was long before he met Eclipsa." For some reason, Green felt like defending the monster he called friend long ago.

"To answer the question about ol' Glossaryck: We are in a dream world, Crescent Moon. Plus, there is a multiverse out there. That version is from a universe set a year into the past. It's not like there are countless Stars in the skies." Bill was being a bit sarcastic. "Did Green tell you he destroyed Krypton a couple years ago?" He was right. As Nazo, Green deliberately destroyed a version of Krypton long before Weirdmageddon.

"Why...?" Grace asked slowly to avoid reacting as Bill predicted.

Before Green could answer, Grace looked Bill in the eye with a cold stare.

"Since you keep making paradoxes, are you even aware that you'll have to wait a while just to SEE Thanos? If you can use the fourth wall, then you MUST know what will happen in the FUTURE" She taunted him.

However, Bill rubbed his fingers for a moment. "Of course I can because Disney owns it. I can see into the future for anything Disney has bought. Plenty of betrayal and downfalls in the future. I may be defeated by someone but I at least have the satisfaction of knowing your every agony in the future." Bill suddenly disappeared after that happened.

Green felt some relief. "At least he didn't mention Toffee and Eclipsa."

Grace gave him a suspicious look.

"Now, We should wake you up." He said as he went to Grace.

'Green, Patch will be done with his mission soon, please be ready to meet him at my ship' Nightfall reminded him on a recording left on his phone.

Green for a moment didn't act like he cared. "Do you ever think about the end? Or about powers that are beyond us?" He said while going off topic.

"We all die at some point, I'm supposed to probably have a child and you are supposed to go on a mission with Patch. If you don't go, you could screw up the timeline. I know I'll see you again just probably not next year " Grace mumbled.

Green knew about things that Grace didn't know about. "No matter what I do... I can't seem to undo the contract Sal made with Walt. And as a result... So many headaches are around." He looked towards a distant universe.

"Who is Sal?" Grace asked, quickly.

Green showed a poster that had written on it 'The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus' and Green later explained: "The devil likes to take many forms as he temps people. One such form is that of the sly businessman known as Sal. Walt Disney made a deal with him long ago in order to save his company when it was in a very difficult spot. Sal made Walt Disney forget about the deal for a decade... but he eventually reminded Walt. Walt Disney was able to keep the influence of evil at bay until his death." Green then looked at the poster. "In 'The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus', the devil took the form of a man known as Mr. Nick. He played games with an innocent man for centuries... Sal... Nick... It doesn't matter. Unlike Bill or Red... His contracts bind your soul to him." Grace had a feeling that this information had something to do with The Cult.

"I need to go home unless you want me to deal with this, so you can meet up with Patch at the right time?" She questioned, hoping he would give a solid answer this time.

"I will meet up with him. But know this: Ever since Walt was tricked into his deal, a evil Cult has been using the Disney company in order to buy out media to control people with. Their ultimate plan is almost complete." Green saw a portal of light and went through it.

Grace stared blankly for 2 minutes before running after him.

She woke up and was surprised to be in the hotel. Her friends told her that she passed out for a few hours. She gave them a scare and they were glad she was alright.

"Let's go home" Grace said, quietly.

Meanwhile in the nightmare dimension, Bill was watching Grace. "Typical. Green runs from his problems in a cryptic manner." He then contacted a member of the Black Order. "Yeah. Everything is ready for the big finale."

"Understood, Cipher. Family and our recent allies Nova and company; it wouldn't be long before we find the next stone. The dream demon has planted seeds of doubt in one of the heroes. This will be incredible" the Black order member named Proxima stated.

-To be continued directly in Universal Knights Stage four Infinity Space timelines-

 _ **Very small cutscene:**_

 **Green woke up in the mirror Dimension and quickly teleported the Mysterious Tower.**

 **Nightfall, still wearing her helmet, approached him.**

 **"As soon as Patch arrives, we leave. Did you say goodbye to your friends?" She asked.**

 **Green avoided eye contact.**

 **"Something like that. I...I'm ready to help with this mission though" Green promised.**

 **"Good because I can't have any hesitation. The multiverse is at stake" Nightfall reminded him.**

 **They then sat in silence and waited.**

 **"Gsv Hszwldh ziv zodzbh dzgxsrmt" Someone whispered to Green which stunned him.**

 **-End of cutscene-**

 **Note: The attack on Xandar will be cover in Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war!**

 **The explanation for why Green appeared in the Mirror dimension will be covered in 'Universal Knights'.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I don't have a clue if I will be able to do more stories after these three Universal Knights stories are complete but only time will tell…**

 **I don't know how many side missions I will end up doing but I'll do my best to fill the gaps the way I can.**

 **Here's the latest updated timeline:**

 **My story timeline:**

 **The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

 **1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

 **A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 2000's**

 **2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

 **2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

 **2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13**

 **The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

 **2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs**

 **Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

 **2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs**

 **2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

 **-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

 **-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney')**

 **-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

 **-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

 **Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

 **-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

 **-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

 **-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

 **Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')**

 **The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

 **-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here**

 **-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18** **th birthday) chapter occurs**

 **-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

 **'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

 **-In October-**

 **-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' overlaps with a few shorts**

 **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

 **Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

 **-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

 **-In November….**

 **The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

 **-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

 **-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

 **-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

 **-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

 **-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'**

 **-The Christmas chapter occurs**

 **The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

 **-In 2017-**

 **January:**

 **-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two parter + 'The New Crystal gems')**

 **-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

 **-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

 **-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

 **-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

 **In February:**

 **-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

 **after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

 **\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

 **Valentine/ February sleepover**

 **The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

 **-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

 **Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

 **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

 **The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

 **Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

 **-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )**

 **The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

 **-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

 **The flash season 3 shorts**

 **Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

 **The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

 **Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

 **Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

 **The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

 **The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

 **The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

 **'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

 **Mission Skullgirls occurs**

 **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

 **(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

 **(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

 **-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together**

 **-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

 **-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

 **-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

 **-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

 **-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

 **-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

 **A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command**

 **September:**

 **-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

 **-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

 **-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**

 **(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

 **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

 **-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

 **Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)**

 **(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

 **-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

 **(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni**

 **During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')**

 **Mission Rouge One**

 **Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)**

 **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

 **-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

 **The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

 **(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

 **The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

 **The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'**

 **Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

 **Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

 **Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

 **Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

 **Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

 **Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

 **(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

 **Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

 **-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

 **-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short**

 **-Side mission 1: Patch and Green's duo missions (one includes attempting to rescue someone from Zetakron Alpha) (Seen in 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

 **-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged**

 **Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

 **-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1- Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

 **-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

 **-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

 **-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

 **-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

 **A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

 **Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

 **(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

 **(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

 **(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!**

-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' **(To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

 **-3 Below happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters**

 **Angel's friends adventure**

 **The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

 **Wander's war of an adventure**

 **(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

 **PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

 **A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

 **-The conflict before Infinity war story (currently untitled) (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

 **(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

 **-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

 **-A chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge'**

 **Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**

 **The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

 **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter overlap chapter**

 **\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition(The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time)**

\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered

 **(About march 2019) The Search for NES**

 **Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

 **An adventure with wiki/Titan_A.E.-** TBA

 **-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files (?)**

 **A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

 **(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

 **(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

 **Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

 **Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

 **'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

 **Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

 **Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

 **(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

 **The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

 **The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

 **-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

 **Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

 **'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future**

 **-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

 **The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

 **-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe**

 **-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs**

 **-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

 **(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

 **\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

 **-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time)**

 **-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

 **-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

 **-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

 **-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

 **-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

 **-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling)**

 **-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

 **-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

 **(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

 **-Coral returns and stays in the future**

 **-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

 **(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

 **\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers** **:**

-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed

 **Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights after his halfa 'accident'**

-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)

 **(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward**

 **While Coral is in the Halfa future (at first there's a time loop but after returning again once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

 **(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

 **-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

 **(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

 **-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

 **-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

 **'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

 **Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

 **In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

 **Note: this timeline gets updated every time I get a new idea for a story for this timeline.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Grace, out!**

 **PS:Wkh frghv duh edfn, L'p vruub L vwrsshg grlqj wklv!**  
 **Wzr prqwkv ohiw wloo NK3 (Fkulvwpdv lv mxvw d revwdfoh AG)**  
 **Sdwfk dqg Juhhq'v plvvlrq zlwk Qljkwidoo zloo whvw wkhlu iulhqgvkls zlwk wkhlu iulhqgv**

 **Special: Tfvhh dsl'h gzoprmt, Zhs gizb? ziv blf ifmmrmt gl blfi xzg uirvmw zmw grnv trio? R'oo yv sviv vzgrmt grmb evihrlmh lu nbhvou dsrov Rmurmrgb dzi hdrmth yb uiln nb kvihkvxgrev**


End file.
